When You Mix Slurm With Open Wires
by elfox15
Summary: This is the first in a few crossovers with Futurama. The professor invents an invention...and he doesn't know what it is! Until characters from a certain movie comes into the Futurama world. Who are they? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

When You Mix Slurm with Open Wires

By I-am-E.L.F

_(A/N: This is the first of a series of crossovers with TV, movies, and maybe a book.)_

Chapter 1- A New Intern 

"I can't believe it!" gasped Leela. Everyone at the Planet Express was getting ready for a big event." Amy is actually graduating from Mars U in three hours!" Well, _sorta_.

"Yeah," said Bender. "Since her parent's bribed the grouchy dean into letting her graduate, she won't have to learn squat."

"I'm sure her parents didn't bribe the dean," said Hermes, combing his hair.

"I'm _so _glad my parents bribed Dean Vernon into letting me graduate!" squealed Amy, wearing her graduation gown and cap. "Now, I don't have to learn anymore!"

"Told ya," said Bender quietly to Hermes.

"You're lucky that you graduate from college," said Fry to Amy. "I always dropped out because it was too hard…and too exciting at the same time." Fry remembered his ride on the Coney Island Community College Ride…

* * *

"_And here are the cheerleaders for the Coney Island Whitefish," said the man behind the speaker. "Here's the motto:_

_"(chanting)Who has the best rides in all the land? Coney! Island!_

_Who's got the crappiest college in the tri-county area? Coney! Island!" shouted the robotic cheerleaders._

_Fry got out of the car and started kissing a redhead cheerleader._

_"Hey!" said the repairman, working on a football player. "No making out with the robot!"_

_Fry sat back down in his car, staring at the cheerleader.

* * *

_

"Oh, yeah…that takes me back," moaned Fry, happily.

"But this isn't good for me!" shouted the professor. "Now, I have to find a new intern!"

"You don't have to," said Amy. "I can still do it."

"Once an intern graduates from college, they are no longer interns, you moron!" said the professor. "I won't have the man across the street make fun of me because I'm intern-less. Guess I'll have to find a younger intern."

"After my graduation," said Amy. "Now, let's go! Kif's gonna be there and I don't want him to forget about me!"

* * *

"Welcome, graduating class of 3006," said Dean Vernon. "Most of you are here because of your hard-earned work and learning abilities. The rest of you are here because you're stupid and your parents bribed me into letting you graduate.

"Now, when I call you name, please come up here and receive, and don't burn, your diplomas."

"Aw, they got rid of that?" asked Bender.

"Ander Anderson…Deffex Apel…"

**46 minutes later…**

"Amy Wong…Xweekot Zafaran. Congratulations to our graduating Mars University class…of 3006."

Cheers and applause filled the room and all the graduates through their caps into the air. Everyone was happy…except for the professor, who still had the intern dilemma on his hands.

* * *

A few days later, Fry and Leela were in an old office, holding interviews for possible interns. So far, 134 people and aliens showed up, but no luck.

"This is too hard," whined Fry. "Can't I go pee first?"

"No," said Leela. "There's only two more applicants left." A nineteen year-old boy walked in wearing baggy jeans, a sweater, and had very long, greasy, black hair.

"Hey," he said. "My name's Michael Smith. I'm here for the intern application. Uh…" He stared at Leela's eye. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about my eye?" she asked him.

"Yeah. What's with it?"

"I'm a mutant who was raised up here on the surface. Now, what job experiences do you have?"

"Uh, I used to work at Fishy Joe's until I was 17, then I got a job testing Japanese video games for seizers. So far, I've only had 467."

"Hmmm…sorry. We're looking for people who've had more than 500 seizers," lied Fry.

"What?" asked Leela.

"Come back when you've had that many," said Fry. He pushed the teen out the door and into the street. "This is way too hard!"

"Do you have to say they have to have more than 500 of anything?" questioned Leela.

"It's the American way," said Fry.

Leela sighed. "Well, there's only one more applicant."

"Send 'em in," said Fry. A young girl with short blonde hair with red highlights wearing a black skirt and a blue t-shirt walked in.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Kyle Fox. I'm fifteen years-old. I'm going to be a sophomore in high school next year, but I'm here to get a summer job.Here's my resume." She handed Leela a resume.

"Impressive," said Leela.

"Hold on," said Fry. He looked down at the girl. "Do you have more than 500 of anything?"

"I have more than 500 dollars on a virtual pet site," said Kyle.

"Welcome aboard!" said Fry. "If there's anything you have, it's more than 500—"

"Shut up, Fry!" snapped Leela.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

"Okay, guys," said Leela. "If we want to win that rock contest, we need more people…and a song."

"How about something by the StinkMonkies?" asked Fry.

"Nah," said Leela. "After they bashed John Stamos, they're not so great."

"Oh yeah," said Fry. "_Loving you… AHHHHHHH!"_

"Hey," said Kyle, walking in. "What are you doing?"

"Go away, pipsqueak!" said Bender. Kyle was shorter than the others: 5 foot 5.

"I've only been here for two hours, and you guys treat me like—"

"Shut up!" said Bender.

Fry felt bad for her, and Leela was a little jealous. Kyle went into an empty room and felt alone. A sweet piano melody started playing in the background and she felt a song coming on…

She sang: (to the tune of "I'm A Jew" from South Park)

_It's hard to be a teen girl in the future_

_The future's different from the 90's in many ways…_

_Instead of CD players, they have iPods with more than songs,_

_And instead of Jay an' Silent Bob, they have the heads of Cheech and Chong._

_I can't talk about NSYNC cuz there's something wrong with me…_

_I'm a girl…a lonely girl…in the future._

_3006 is nice, but why is it? That the future and the 90's are so different_

_When I walk down the street and talk leet, people say I'm out of luck._

_And instead of saying messed up, people say I'm—_

"Hey," said Fry, walking in. "Listen, I know it's hard to fit in here, but—"

"Who cares?" asked Kyle, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I don't belong here in the future."

"Wait. You're from the past? Just like me?" asked Fry. "Cool! What year were you frozen?"

"How'd you know I was frozen?"

"Trust me. I may be dumb, but Ise good at figuring out…stuff…s."

"I was frozen in 2005. My mom died of—"

"Geez! I didn't hear your life story," interrupted Fry. "Are you good at playing an instrument?"

"I can play the keyboard," said Kyle.

"How'd you like to be in our band?" asked Fry.

"Who and what's in it?"

"Bender's doing the drums, Leela's singing, I'm playing the holophoner, and you're playing the keyboard. We just need someone to play the guitar…"

* * *

"Good news, everyone!" said the professor, as he called everyone into his laboratory. "I have invented an invention that may be plausible to use, but it will become useful to a very smart person!"

"What the hell is it?" asked Bender.

"I don't know," said the professor. "The only way we can be sure is to LEAVE IT ALONE! Remember the box?"

Everyone nodded their heads except Kyle.

"What bo—"

"So don't screw around with it, anyone!" The professor walked away, and so did everyone else…except Wingus and Dingus.

"Give ya a Slurm if you do the doggie-dance," said Bender, waving around a can of Slurm. Fry snatched it, opened it, drank some, then danced around like he was drunk…but sober. He didn't know, however, that the tube-like invention had some open wires hanging out of it, and Fry's Slurm can was pretty full.

One swing of the green drink and—

ZZZZAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP!

The wires were going nuts, and electricity was spewing out the ends.

Kyle ran in. "What the fudge is going—"

White smoke filled the room. When it started to clear, five shadow-like figures stood in the room.

"What the hell?" asked one of them with a male voice. Fry, Bender, and Kyle kept coughing.

'_What just happened?'_ thought Fry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Mysterious Beings…No Longer Mysterious 

When the smoke cleared, five different figures stood in front of the machine, and they all looked familiar.

The first one was a boy, who looked about nineteen, was wearing a vest, a fez hat, "MC Hammer pants," and unruly black hair, thick eyebrows, and had a cute face.

The second was a girl, who looked seventeen, and was wearing a teal headband with a jewel on it, had long, black hair in two ponytails, wearing a teal-colored shirt and puffy pants.

The third was a monkey wearing a vest and a fez hat. Nuff said.

The fourth was no ordinary carpet, but a magic carpet! It stood on two of it's corners, using the tassels as hands and feet. Pretty sweet, huh?

The fifth was a big blue guy! He had an earring, some black hair in a small ponytail, and was very friendly.

To Kyle, these characters looked familiar.

"Where are we?" asked the first one.

"(as Jimmy Stewart) Well, gosh, Al. I-I-I don't know, either," said the fifth one.

"Who are you?" asked Bender.

"Sweet MC Hammer pants, dude," said Fry.

"Who?" asked the first one.

"Wait a minute," said Fry. "I know who you guys are. You're Fleetwood Mac!"

Bender slapped Fry in the face. "Nawh. They're The News…without Huey Lewis!"

"No," said Kyle. She looked at the boy. "Is your name…Aladdin?"

"How'd you know?" asked the boy.

"Uh—uh—wild guess," replied Kyle nervously.

"Oh," said Aladdin. "Well, this is Jasmine, my girlfriend."

"(whistles) Hubba-hubba!" said Fry. "If I wasn't already married to Leela, I'd go out with you!"

"But you're not—" started Kyle.

Fry quickly put his mouth around Kyle's mouth.

"Mmmph Mrrph MRRRRRRRH Mrrrrhhhh!" muffled Kyle.

"Crazy kid's been drinkin' coffee again," said Fry, patting Kyle on the head.

"I'm the Genie," said the blue guy. "Well, actually, I've been freed by Al here, but I've still got some magic up my leg!" He pulled something out of his pants…some flowers and beer."

"GIMME THE BEER!" shouted Bender.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"An' dat's why I have to take away da hot tub," said Hermes, finishing his announcement. "Where da Bob Marley's ghost are Fry, Bender, and da newbie?"

Nibbler caught a scent of something…like a monkey. He started to go crazy. He was attached to a leash, however, and Leela's wrist was on the other end. He dragged Leela up the stairs.

"Nibbler!" she said. "What the hell are you—"

Nibbler barged through the doggy door, but Leela got stuck. The little monkey named Abu climbed onto Aladdin's shoulder, screeching at the alien.

"Nibbler!" screamed Leela form outside. "What's wrong with you?" She pulled on the leash, banging Nibbler's body against the door.

Leela got up, opened the door, and picked up Nibbler. "Oh! I'm so sorry, baby." She turned around and saw the movie characters.

She glared at Fry, who was grinning nervously. "What…the…DAMN HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Uh—uh—I dunno," said Fry quietly. He hid the Slurm behind his back.

Leela took the Slurm, then looked at the flying wires. "You're totally screwed, Fry."

"Leela," said Fry. "I want you to meet our new friends and, possibly, co-workers: Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and Genie."

"Wait," said Jasmine. She looked around. "Where's Iago?"

Fry took Nibbler and looked inside the alien's mouth, then at Nibbler's butt. "Nope, not in here," said Fry.

Leela sighed. "Well, this is going nowhere. C'mon, guys. Let's go downstairs." Leela, Bender, Fry, Kyle, and the Disney characters went downstairs.

"An' dat's why we can't have any animals besides Nibbler in here," said Hermes to Zoidberg. "Either you or dat little bastard is going to eat dem! Actually, you're both bastards, so—"

Hermes dropped his pen on the floor. He stared at Aladdin and his friends.

"What?" asked Zoidberg. "Is it the new cologne I made and am wearing right now? I call it 'Lobster's Passion' by Zoidberg."

"(as Bart Simpson) I call it 'Scent of Garbage,' man," said Genie. Everyone started chuckling.

Zoidberg felt bad.

"Sweet emu of Peru! What happened?" asked Hermes.

"There's been a little problem upstairs with the tube-thing that the Prof made," said Kyle.

BOOM!

"Okay, a _big _little problem," corrected Kyle.

The professor went to Abu. "Who's this handsome man?"

"Huh?" squeaked Abu.

"Uh, that's my monkey Abu," said Aladdin.

"I had a monkey once. Now he's head of the Fox network," said the professor. "Damn that Murdock! So, anyway, what happened?"

"I don't know," said Jasmine. "Aladdin was fighting Mozenrath and—"

"Who's…Mozenrath?" asked Leela.

"A bad guy who was in Agrabah, where we live, who knew magic," said Genie.

"He's been using the magic to unlock evil into the world," said Jasmine. "And to hypnotize Aladdin into doing his deeds."

"He's always followed around by that creepy eel thing named Xerxes," said Aladdin. "He's always been a creep."

"Who? Moezey or the eel?" asked Fry.

"I could eat an eel," said Zoidberg, slurping his mouthflaps.

"Look, the eel's not important," said Aladdin.

"Thank Jah," said Hermes. "Now, everyone sit down! I need to run some tests wit da newcomers an—where in da world is Amy?"

"I loved that show! _Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?_" sang Fry.

Bender slapped him.

Meanwhile, Amy had just entered the office. She had a worried look on her face. She carefully looked through open doors to make sure no one was there. She didn't want anyone to find out. When she thought everything was fine…

"Amy!" said Fry. Amy gasped.

"Where were ya! C'mon in! There's some people you'd wanna meet," said Fry.

Amy walked in, covering her stomach. She was wearing a long shirt underneath her sweatsuit.

"Everyone, this is our ex-intern Amy Wong," said the professor. "Kyle is our new intern, and we're still thinking of a job for Amy."

"Uh, hi," said Amy.

"Why are you wearing that stupid shirt?" asked Bender.

"Uh, n-no reason," said Amy.

"Then, why don't you take it off?" asked Leela. "You look stupid in it—actually, keep it on. It's a good look for you."

Amy rolled up her long shirt into her sweatsuit. Something was different about her…her stomach looked like it was swelled up.

"Listen," said Amy. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh my God! You're gay!" said Bender.

"No!" said Amy. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Even the Disney characters felt it.

"(as Maury Povich) Do you know…who the true father is?" asked the Genie.

"It's Kif," said Amy. "Wait. Do I know you?"

"Amy, this is Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and…uh, Genie," said Kyle.

"Hey," said Amy.

"Hello," squeaked Abu. Nibbler was tempted to eat the monkey, but Leela wouldn't give him a ham if he did.

"I wonder what ever happened to that Mozenrath," wondered Leela.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a pink spiral appeared in the middle of the street, and out came a man with pale, white skin, blue clothes, and an evil mind. 

"Damn this stupid magic!" he said. This was…Mozenrath. People near him turned around to see what was going on. He looked around.

"Xerxes? Xerxes!" he called. No one showed up…except a Neptunian with the same name.

"Yeah? Well, whadd'ya want?" asked the Neptunian.

"I wasn't calling you, I was calling my assistant," said Mozenrath.

The Neptunian walked away, and Mozenrath was pissed. He needed an assistant…and fast. He walked around town until he came upon a sign for Mom's Friendly Hovercar Detailing.

He went to the building where Walt, Larry, and Ignar were in gray jumpsuits, fixing up hovercars.

"Can I help you?" asked Larry. Walt slapped him in the face.

"Do you have a car to…fix up?" asked Walt.

"We fix cars easily," said Ignar, stupidly.

"Actually, I'm looking for Mom," said Mozenrath.

The three brothers looked at each other.

"Mommy's busy," said Ignar. "She's inside trying on old people underwear."

Mozenrath used magic to unlock the doors to the back of Mom's mansion. The three brothers were now scared.

Inside, Mom was smoking in her bedroom, staring at pictures of Professor Farnsworth.

Mozenrath unhinged the door and knocked it down.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" asked Mom.

"Mozenrath the Evil," said Mozenrath. "Are you the most powerful authority figure in the world?"

"Maybe, what's it too you, you white-faced bastard?"

"I need help accessing power to rule the universe, and I need someone to be my assistant. I also need someone with a powerful and large craft to possibly fly in."

"This is freakin' 3006. I may be rich, but I don't fly. You might want to consider Ass Brannigan though.(He was re-named that for the past week because he was slapped with 20 different paternity suits in one week!) He has his own spaceship."

Mozenrath got an idea. "Where is he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- What's All This Then?

Meanwhile, near the Planet Express headquarters, another portal opened and out came a small red bird with blue tail feathers popped out. His name was Iago.

"Oh, God!" he huffed. "I can't believe it! One minute I'm in the palace, eating caviar, now I'm in some (bleep)hole of a—(notices the nicer side of New New York.) "Maybe I can stop by a casino or two…wait. If I'm here, then maybe…Al's here too!" He flew into a casino, then got thrown out.

"No boids," said the Brooklyn guard. He slammed the door hard, and then rain poured down, leaving Iago soaking wet.

"That does it!" squawked Iago. "I can't take it anymore!" An up-beat jazz orchestra started playing in the background, and a song was coming on…

(Iago) _I can't stand this pit of a town, with the weirdos here and the flashy stuff he-yah_

_The lasers, the tasers, and the just-bad phasers, it may seem nice, but,_

_It Ain't Agrabah! (flies through downtown)_

_-- _

_Besides the pretty lights and the phony junk,_

_Where the guys get buffed and the girls think they're hunks,_

_With the pills, the chills, and the scary thrills, it's a lot, but,_

_It Ain't Agrabah! (goes into a museum)_

_-- _

_Lookin' at this crap you can see for a buck,_

_Maybe I can steal this ruby and not get—_

_-- _

(alarm goes off)

"Oh, crap!" said Iago. He took the ruby and flew off.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, Fry, Bender, and Leela were in the TV room, watching another episode of "South Park 3000—Terrence and Phillip's Summer Vacation."

"_Oh, Terrrrrence," said Phillip, on the beach. "Do I have any sand on my ass?"_

"_I don't know, Phillip," said Terrence. "Let me look." Terrence looked at Phillip's square butt._

_Fart!_

Fry and Bender started laughing.

"How do they come up with this stuff?" asked Fry.

"It's not that funny," said Leela.

Jasmine walked through. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching TV," said Fry.

"Drinking beer," said Bender.

"Ignoring those two," said Leela.

"What's TV?" asked Jasmine.

"It's the best thing to happen on this planet!" said Fry. "Here. You can sit down." He pushed Bender off the couch and let Jasmine sit.

"I'll get you, you coffin-stuffer," mumbled Bender, still on the ground.

"So…what's this?" asked Jasmine, so full of questions.

"This is called _South Park…3000!_" said Fry. "It's like the original one, but with 3000 at the end of the name!"

Silence.

"Just watch," said Fry. He turned up the volume.

"_Say Phillip," said Terrence. "What are all those people screaming 'aboot?'"_

"_I don't know," said Phillip. "Let's see."_

"_SHARK!" screamed a Canadian woman. Everyone from the beach ran away, but T and P went to see the shark. It rolled up on land, shaking it's fins. The shark was made up of triangles (since Canadians are basically made of simple shapes) _

_T and P moved closer to the shark._

"_Is it okay?" asked Terrence._

'_Poot!' farted the shark._

_T and P started cackling._

Fry and Bender were laughing, Leela was disgusted, and Jasmine was still confused.

Kyle came running in, then ran into a wall. She got up, then said "Uh…Bender? Did you take dirty pictures of me behind my back?"

"No," said Bender. "At least…not yet."

"Why?" asked Leela.

"There's a bunch of police cars outside the building right now," said Kyle. Everyone went to the nearest window, and sure enough, there were five squad cars outside.

"What the hell?" asked Fry.

"Okay, you talking bird," said Smitty, over a megaphone. "We'll forget about this whole thing if you just give back the ruby!"

"What ruby?" squawked Iago, flying into the PE building. "I don't have anything!"  
Iago flew up the stairs, past a sleeping Nibbler, above Hermes' head, and right into—

WHACK!

Iago went right into Aladdin, who fell on the ground from the impact.

"Iago?" asked Aladdin.

"Al!" said Iago. "How'd you—uh, can you get rid of this for me?"

"What happened?" asked Leela, walking into the room with Abu and Genie.

"(as James Bond) Hmmm…it appearsh that the bird hash taken the valuable ruby!" said Genie.

Silence.

"We know, _genius_," said Kyle. She took the ruby out of Iago's claws and threw it out the window.

"I can't believe how stupid that parrot is," said Smitty. "We can sell this and get decent uniforms and food!"

"Sweet as honey," said URL. "Awww, yeaaaaah."

----------------------------------

A few hours later, in Michigan, Mozenrath was waiting for the _Nimbus_ to return from the Groening quadrant of the Animated Galaxy.

"Mozenrath," said a voice.

Mozey looked around. "Who said my name?" he asked.

"Come towards the dark alley," said the voice.

Mozey walked over until he heard the voice say "stop." He looked down and saw a box.

"There's no one here," said Mozey. "Whoever's doing this, you're scaring the hell outta me!"

"And I thought you were a _evil villian_," said the voice. "Now, open this damn box!"

Mozey opened the box, and in it was a red, glowing ball.

"Who are you?" asked Mozey.

"It's me…Jafar," said the voice.


	4. Problems, Problems, Problems

**Chapter 4- Problems, Problems, Problems**

"What?" questioned Mozenrath. "But I thought you were—"

"Yes, I know I was destroyed," said Jafar's voice. "But I have been resurrected by scientists just a few days ago. They called me "The Next Hitler's Brain."

"What do you want with me?" asked Mozey. "I don't even know if that street-rat is here in this world."

"Ohhh, he is," said Jafar. "And you're gonna help me take over this damn world AND destroy him!"

"How? I don't have my trusted Xerxes, and I still need to find this Zapp Brannigan guy."

Then, the red glowing ball turned into a thick mist that circulated around Mozey. And then…Mozenrath bonded together with Jafar!

"Hmmm," said Jafar, with Mozey's eyes glowing a strong yellow. "Now, this is my chance to rule over…over…where are we?"

Mozey's eyes turned back to normal. "Michigan!"

Yellow eyes. "Ha! **_Michigan_** will bow before me…Jafar!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha—"

HOONNNKKKK!

The _Nimbus_ was just coming into port, with near-by civilians cheering for the one and only—

Zapp Brannigan came out, girdle-free, drunk as a robot who hasn't had any booze yet, and living life to its fullest...or so to speak.

"Thank you! Thank (hic!) you so muuuuch, you party-donkeys!!"

Kif, however, just sighed disgustedly. He had to go back to New New York and take care of his smizmar.

"Um, sir?" asked the shy alien. "May I be dismissed to visit Amy?"

"Sure, Kif," said Zapp. "I'll just go over here and attract the ladies." He smoothed out his toupee and went to the nearest girl he could find. "Hel-LO beautiful!"

She gasped in disgust and slapped him. "I have a boyfriend!" she snapped, then walked away. Other members of DOOP started snickering behind Zapp.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" he shouted. The DOOP men whistled and went away.

"Having problems, Brannigan?" asked Jafar, coming up to Zapp.

"Who are you?" asked Zapp. "Are you my (hic)insurance agent, 'cuz I did not crash the Cumulus (Zapp's smaller ship) into an Omicronian RB--er, V!"

"No," said Jafar. "I can help you achieve your greatest dreams…if you help me achieve mine."

"Are you also a member of A.A?"

"NO!!—I mean, of course not," said Jafar, calmly. "No, I just need a man with a lot of authority and brain-power to have someone—permanently sleep."

"Who? Nixon? He went back to hell two years ago. In fact, our current president is--" said Zapp.

Meanwhile, back in New New York…

"Are you okay, Iago?" asked Jasmine.

"Whadd'ya think?" asked Iago.

"This is just way too crazy!" said Fry. "I'm gonna watch TV." He, Bender, and Zoidberg went into the other room.

"How long do you think this will happen, professor?" asked Kyle.

"Wha?…oh! I'm not quite sure," said the sleepy old man. "I'll have to run some tests and see."

"I don't think that we'll get out of the future alive," said Aladdin.

"For once, I won't joke about it," said Genie, so sullen. "I get the feeling that someone from out world is here, looking for us."

Abu let out a scared squeal, then ran into the other room.

"Well," said Hermes. "Eet can't get any worse…right?"

BOOM! A big flash of lightning flashed outside, rain and hail fell from the clouds, and winds started blowing everywhere.

"Why did you have to say it?" asked Kyle.

Leela sighed. "I'll go get the emergency kits." She went past the TV room, where Fry, Bender, and Zoidberg were watching "Terrence and Phillip's Summer Vacation…Part 2!"

"_Oh, this is so much fun," said Terrence, "having a shark around will keep that dick Scott out of our way!"_

_"Indeed, Terrence," said Phillip. "Oh, look. Here comes Scott now." He farted, then they both cackled._

_"What are you two idiots doin'?" asked Scott._

_"We're playing with our pet Sharky," said Terrence. "Want to pet his mouth?"_

_"Hell, no!" said Scott. "I read about sharks—they are very dangerous to keep around, especially with two fart-loving, joke-ruiners like yourselves!"_

_"What?" asked Phillip._

_Scot had a smirk on his face. "Yes. If you keep this shark, then you will die an early death…from cancer!"_

_There was an awkward pause._

_"CANCER!?" gasped T and P._

_"Yes. In your ass," said Scott._

_"ASS cancer!?"_

"Oh, God no!" said Fry.

Abu stares at the TV. "Huh?"

_"We interrupt this program to bring you a special weather report," said a voice on the TV._

"What the hell?" asked Bender.

"This new character sucks!" groaned Fry. "Boo!"

_"Hello," said Linda, on the TV screen. "This is a special weather report for the New New York region. Predicted precipitation will reach about 15 inches today, hail the size of blernsballs will fall down tonight, and winds reaching 30 miles per hour will blow through Long Island today and tonight."_

"All humans will be brought to death's door and my race's smiles!" said Morbo. Linda just laughed, as always

Abu was scared by the TV, especially by that scary green guy, so he hid under the couch.

"Hey, it's okay, monkey-dude," said Fry."They can't come out and kill us…right Bender?"

"Maybe," said Bender, as he took a drink of beer. "If you wished hard enough."

"There you are!" said Aladdin, looking for his friend. Abu leapt from under the couch and into Al's arms. Zoidberg started at Abu until he got up and said "How much for your monkey?"

"What? He's not for sale," said Aladdin.

"No, seriously," said Zoidberg. "How much? I'm hungry."

Leela came back with countless backpacks and food in a hover dolly, pushing hard.

"Okay," sighed Leela. "I think that's all of—"

BOOM! Another big bolt of lightning flashed in the sky.

Zoidberg shrieked and tried to hide under the couch, but Fry and Bender were sitting on top of it.

Jasmine held tightly on Aladdin's right arm in fear.

Fry and Bender held onto each other, shivering.

Then, the power went out, and everything was dark.

"Leela?" asked Fry. "What are we gonna do?"

"Relax, will ya?" asked Leela. "We have candles and flashlights." She clapped her hands twice, and sure enough, candles placed in every room were fully lit.

BOOM! CRICK! CRACK! CRICK! CRACK! Lightning burst outside and large pieces of hail crashed against the roof.

"How about we watch some good ol' EHD-DVD-VHS-Rom+ movies?" asked Fry, holding up various disks.

"Enhanced High Definition Digital Video Disc and Video Home System."

* * *

Later that night when it was just raining, while everyone slept, Kyle stayed up and watched the rain fall down against the window, thinking about her past.

_"How did I get here?" _her mind kept repeating. _"_Why_ am I here? Is there anything so important about to happen that I'm here?_" She then slid down against the wall and closed her eyes, wondering…wondering…


End file.
